Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is the infectious agent responsible for several varieties of human liver disease. Many individuals who are infected by HBV suffer through an acute phase of disease, which is followed by recovery. However, a large number of individuals fail to clear their infection, thereby becoming chronic carriers of the infection. HBV infection is endemic to many parts of the world, with a high incidence of infection occurring perinatally from chronically infected mothers to their newborns. The number of chronic carriers worldwide has been estimated at over three hundred million. From this pool of carriers, hundreds of thousands die annually from the long-term consequences of chronic hepatitis B (cirrhosis or hepatocellular carcinoma).
The HB virion is composed of two groups of structural proteins, the core proteins and the envelope or surface ("S") proteins. In addition to being the major surface proteins of the virion, i.e., Dane particle, the "S" proteins are the sole constituents of Australia antigen, or 22 nm particles. The "S" proteins are the translational products of a large open reading frame (ORF) encoding 389-400 amino acids, depending upon serotype. This ORF is demarcated into three domains, each of which begins with an ATG codon that is capable of functioning as a translational initiation site in vivo. These domains are referred to as preS-1 (108-119 amino acids), preS-2 (55 amino acids), and S (226 amino acids) in their respective 5'-3' order in the gene. The six protein products derived from this ORF have the following compositions:
1) gp42 (42,000 dalton glycoprotein)=preS-1/preS-2/S (meaning preS-1, contiguous with preS-2, contiguous with S) PA0 2) p39 (p=protein)=preS-1/preS-2/S PA0 3) gp36=preS-2/S (two glycosylation sites) PA0 4) gp33=preS-2/S (one glycosylation site) PA0 5) gp27=S (one glycosylation site) PA0 6) p24=S
All six proteins are present to an approximately equimolar extent in the HBV Dane particle. In the 22 nm particle, the 4 smaller proteins are present to an approximately equimolar extent, while gp42 and p39 are present in at most one or a few molecules per particle.
The 22 nm particles, or HB surface antigen (HBsAg) particles, have been purified from the plasma of chronic carriers. In terms of their plasma being particle-positive, these chronic carriers are referred to as HBs.sup.+. When these carriers have mounted a sufficient immune response, they can clear the infection and become HBs.sup.-. In terms of their formation of antibodies to HBs, these individuals are denoted anti-HBs.sup.+. In this way, anti-HBs.sup.+ is correlated with recovery from disease. Therefore, the stimulation or formation of anti-HBs.sup.+ by HB vaccine has been expected to confer protection against HBV infection.
This hypothesis has been testable experimentally. Outside of man, chimpanzees are the only species which is fully susceptible to HBV infection, as reflected in quantifiable markers such as HBs.sup.+, elevated serum levels of liver enzymes, etc. Chimpanzees have been vaccinated with three doses of purified HBsAg particles and then challenged with a large dose of infectious HBV. While mock-vaccinated animals have suffered the signs of acute HBV infection, the HBsAg-vaccinated animals have been protected completely from any signs of infection. Therefore, in this experimental system, HBsAg particles, composed of gp27 and p24 (S domain only), have been sufficient to induce protective immunity. Spurred by these observations, several manufacturers have produced HB vaccines composed of HBsAg particles.
Recent data have suggested that the preS-1 and preS-2 domains may play an important role in immunity to HBV infections. Both antibodies to preS-1 (elicited by immunization with a peptide consisting of amino acid residues 10-32 of preS-1) as well as antibodies to preS-2 (elicited by immunization with a peptide consisting of amino acid residues 1-26 of preS-2) are capable of blocking the binding of HBV to human hepatoma cells in vitro; anti-HBs (sera from patients vaccinated with HBsAg lacking preS-1 or preS-2) is incapable of mediating this blocking event. If this in vitro event mimics in vivo infection, then pre-S (i.e., preS-1 and preS-2 in toto linked together) domains may represent the HBV binding site to its liver cell receptor, and anti-pre-S may block HBV attachment and initiation of infection. In addition, it has been found that anti-pre-S rises in titer during the recovery phase from acute HBV infection, indicating a role for these antibodies in recovery. Finally, it has been shown that vaccination of chimpanzees with a 108 amino acid pre-S polypeptide (residues 27-119 of preS-1 contiguous with 1-16 of preS-2) was capable of mediating some measure of protection against HBV challenge. In sum, these experimental observations have suggested that the pre-S domains are a useful addition to present HB vaccines.
In order to expand the available supply of HB vaccines, manufacturers have turned to recombinant DNA technology to mediate the expression of "S" proteins. Among microbial systems, Escherichia coli and Saccharomyces cerevisiae have been used most commonly for the expression of many recombinant-derived proteins. Numerous attempts to express immunologically active HBsAg particles in E. coli have been unsuccessful. However, S. cerevisiae has shown great versatility in its ability to express immunologically active HBsAg particles. These particles, when formulated into a vaccine, have proven capable of fully protecting chimpanzees against challenge with live HBV. Furthermore, yeast-derived HBsAg has been as effective immunologically in human clinical trials as plasma-derived HBsAg. Therefore, the utility of S. cerevisiae as a host species for directing synthesis of recombinant HBsAg is established firmly. In light of this, it would be desirable to express the entire pre-S domain linked to the S domain in an immunogenic particle.
In a variety of recombinant microbial expression systems, the synthesis of many different polypeptides has been shown to be deleterious to the host cell. As a consequence, there is selective pressure against the expression of such polypeptides, such that the only cells which accumulate in a scale-up of such a recombinant culture are those which have ceased to express the foreign polypeptide or express so little of the foreign polypeptide that the culture becomes an uneconomical source of that polypeptide. In some cases, the deleterious effect is so strong that when expression is driven by a strong constitutive promoter, newly transformed cells fail to propagate and form colonies on selective plates. These deleterious effects can be overcome by using an inducible promoter to direct the synthesis of such polypeptides. A number of inducible genes exist in S. cerevisiae. Three well-characterized inducible systems are the galactose (GAL) utilization genes, the alcohol dehydrogenase 2 (ADH2) gene, and the alpha mating factor gene.
S. cerevisiae has 3 genes which encode the enzymes responsible for the utilization of galactose as a carbon source for growth. The GAL1, GAL7 and GAL10 genes respectively encode galactokinase, .alpha.-D-galactose-1-phosphate uridyltransferase and uridine diphosphogalactose-4-epimerase. In the absence of galactose, very little expression of these enzymes is detected. If cells are grown on glucose and then galactose is added to the culture, these three enzymes are induced coordinately, by at least 1,000-fold, at the level of RNA transcription. The GAL1 and GAL10 genes have been molecularly cloned and sequenced. The regulatory and promoter sequences to the 5' sides of the respective coding regions have been placed adjacent to the coding regions of the lacZ gene. These experiments have defined those promoter and regulatory sequences which are necessary and sufficient for galactose induction.
S. cerevisiae also has 3 genes, each of which encodes an isozyme of ADH. One of these enzymes, ADHII, is responsible for the ability of S. cerevisiae to utilize ethanol as a carbon source during oxidative growth. Expression of the ADH2 gene, which encodes the ADHII isozyme, is catabolite-repressed by glucose, such that there is virtually no transcription of the ADH2 gene during fermentative growth in the presence of glucose levels of 0.1% (w/v). Upon glucose depletion and in the presence of non-repressing carbon sources, transcription of the ADH2 gene is induced 100- to 1000-fold. This gene has been molecularly cloned and sequenced, and those regulatory and promoter sequences which are necessary and sufficient for derepression of transcription have been defined.
Alpha mating factor is a sex pheromone of S. cerevisiae which is required for mating between MAT.alpha. and MATa cells. This tridecapeptide is expressed as a prepropheromone which is directed into the rough endoplasmic reticulum, glycosylated and proteolytically processed to its final mature form which is secreted from cells. This biochemical pathway has been exploited as an expression strategy for foreign polypeptides. The alpha mating factor gene has been molecularly cloned and its promoter with pre-pro-leader sequence has been utilized to express and secrete a variety of polypeptides. As expected by their traversal of the rough endoplasmic reticulum and Golgi apparatus, foreign proteins can undergo both N- and O-linked glycosylation events. The alpha mating factor promoter is active only in cells which are phenotypically .alpha.. There are 4 genetic loci in S. cerevisiae, known as SIR, which synthesize proteins required for the repression of other normally silent copies of a and .alpha. information. Temperature-sensitive (ts) lesions which interfere with this repression event exist in the gene product of at least one of these loci. In this mutant, growth at 35.degree. C. abrogates repression, resulting in cells phenotypically a/.alpha. in which the alpha mating factor promoter is inactive. Upon temperature shift to 23.degree. C., the cells phenotypically revert to .alpha. such that the promoter becomes active. The use of strains with a ts SIR lesion has been demonstrated for the controlled expression of several foreign polypeptides.